


Una chica diferente

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Batalla ha finalizado y Lavender Brown sobrevive al ataque de Greyback, pero le deja una horrible secuela que le marcará de por vida. En su nueva vida por olvidar la desgracia, conoce a Andrew, un chico muggle que le hará olvidar su pasado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una chica diferente

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Un dolor punzante provenía de la parte izquierda de su cuello. Un olor profundo a medicinas y flores impregnaba la habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No entendía nada. No sabía dónde estaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? La joven muchacha abrió despacio los ojos. Todo estaba muy borroso. Pestañeó unos segundos, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Una voz, lejana para sus oídos, resonó en la estancia.

—Lavender...—susurró aquella voz. La chica volvió a pestañear para poder ver con claridad a la mujer que le sujetaba la mano.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—su voz sonó ronca y comenzó a toser fuertemente por el esfuerzo.  
—Ssshh...—la mujer se levantó de su asiento, apartándole un mechón de oro que la muchacha tenía en la frente—, ya pasó todo. No debes preocuparte de nada más que de descansar.

Sus ojos azules pasearon por todo el cuarto. Miró a su tía algo extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Intentó preguntárselo con la mirada, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—repitió. A pesar del esfuerzo hizo que otro ataque de tos apareciera de nuevo. Tragó un poco de saliva, pero parecía que llevaba incrustado un alambre de espino en la garganta. Se la aclaró un poco, tosió de nuevo y miró a su tía—Necesito saberlo.

La mujer se acercó a su sobrina despacio y comenzó a explicarle cómo acabó todo. Las victorias, las derrotas, todo. Lavender enmudeció, no sólo por el inmenso dolor que le oprimía la yugular, sino por el impacto de saber quienes eran los caídos en esta guerra sin sentido. Su padre, lo único que le quedaba en su vida, era uno de esos caídos en la batalla. Lo único que le aliviaba es que toda esa pesadilla ya terminó, fuese cuales fuesen las consecuencias del final. Respiró hondo, asimilando todo, tragándose sus propias lágrimas, que amenazaban constantemente en salir al exterior. Giró con mucho esfuerzo la cabeza, observando una mesita que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama. Habían varias cosas encima de ella; entre ellas, unas flores y una nota. Miró a su tía, la cual se percató del detalle y no tardó en contestar su pregunta silenciosa.

—Hace un par de días vinieron a verte una pareja—al ver la cara de extraño de su sobrina, prosiguió con la descripción—. No les conocía, pero creo que ellos a ti sí. Eran una chica muy guapa, de pelo castaño y ojos café. El muchacho tenía el pelo de un rojo fuego bastante llamativo, con muchas pecas por la cara. ¿Te resultan familiar, cielo?

A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, le sorprendió el detalle que tuvieron al visitarla. Sólo estuvo tres días ingresada, pero para Lavender era como si hubiesen pasado meses o incluso años. Todo le resultaba extraño. Todo le parecía haber cambiado. Incluso su tía, que siempre solía ser tosca con ella normalmente, le resultaba más amable que de costumbre. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero ella también había cambiado.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tras darle en alta en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, sus tíos tomaron una decisión bastante drástica. Con todo el dolor que aquello les causaba, debían cicatrizar sus heridas lejos del mundo mágico. Querían empezar desde cero, sin que nadie les conociera, en un lugar desconocido para ellos. Algo que, para Lavender, no iba a ser nada fácil, puesto que la magia era su vida. No era justo, pero tal vez no estaría de más estar un tiempo alejado de todo.

El viaje había sido algo pesado. Bastante largo, pensó Lavender. Podían haberse desaparecido en la casa que compraron en las afueras de Glasgow, pero según su tío Bernard, sería llamar demasiado la atención y los vecinos se harían muchas preguntas.

La casa, datada de finales del siglo XIX, era bastante grande. A Lavender le pareció bien, puesto que se asemejaba mucho a la de su abuela, que solía visitar con frecuencia cuando era niña. Subió directamente a su nuevo dormitorio. Las escaleras de caracol crujían bajo sus pies, cosa que hizo que la joven muchacha se sobresaltara al pisar el primer peldaño. Con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, hizo subir su equipaje. Oyó a lo lejos a su tía Madeleine regañarla por el acto, pero ella defendió que, mientras que ningún otro muggle la viera hacer magia, todo iría de perlas. Sonrió a su tía y desapareció entre los cientos de escalones que conducían a su nueva habitación.

El nuevo dormitorio de Lavender era considerablemente grande. En su antigua casa no recordaba tener tanto espacio para sí misma. Sonrió con tristeza, puesto que añoraba bastante a su padre. Recordó las últimas palabras que éste le dedicó antes de que comenzara la batalla que acabó con su vida; "Nunca dejes que nada ni nadie te haga venir abajo. Alza la cabeza y no mires atrás, pase lo que pase". Tuvo que contener las lágrimas una vez más. Se le hacía extremadamente extraño todo aquello. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a deshacer su equipaje. En cuestión de minutos, lo tenía todo perfectamente colocado en su sitio. En el fondo de su maleta, pudo visualizar la carta que Hermione le dejó en la mesita de la habitación de San Mungo el día que la fueron a visitar ella y Ron Weasley, un antiguo amor de hacía ya casi dos años. La cogió, con tanto cuidado como si se fuese a romper, y la abrió, leyendo por enésima vez la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione.

«Querida Lavender:

Vencimos.  
Ya todo acabó.  
Ahora te toca a ti luchar y vencer a la muerte. Doy fe en que eso será así.

Sé que no fuimos muy buenas amigas en el pasado, pero eso quedó atrás, en la batalla.

Ron y yo te deseamos una pronta recuperación. Todos los del Ejército Dumbledore también.  
Esperamos volver a verte algún día.  
Un cordial saludo.

*Hermione J. Granger*»

Dobló la carta, que estaba algo desgastada de tanto leerla. Todas sus diferencias, sus celos hacia ella, su odio, se desvanecieron gracias a esas palabras de ánimo cuando ella permanecía inconsciente. Aquellas palabras le fueron suficientes para poder seguir adelante, como todos hicieron. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió al escritorio que tenía enfrente de su cama. Se sentó en la silla, cogió su pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta. Quería darle las gracias a Hermione, Ron y todos los sobrevivientes del ED por el apoyo que le dieron durante su recuperación. Se tomó su tiempo para escribirla; quería ponerle todo el sentimiento posible en ella y necesitaba pensar con detenimiento las palabras para que fuera perfecta. Cuando hubo acabado, lo enrolló meticulosamente y fue hasta la jaula de su lechuza, que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo. Debía pensar en dónde situarla para que se encontrara cómoda, pero por ahora, se quedaría ahí. Abrió la jaula, sacó a su pequeña amiga y se giró hacia la ventana, que ya estaba abierta, observando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla y soltar a la pequeña lechuza, que echó a volar en cuestión de segundos. La siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo desaparecía en la lejanía de la ciudad. Respiró hondo y le echó un vistazo a la calle momentáneamente. Un joven muchacho la estaba contemplando con cierta sorpresa en su rostro. ¿La habría visto enviar a su lechuza o simplemente era casualidad que estuviera allí? Se preguntó la joven. De todos modos, sólo era una simple lechuza, nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque no es que se vieran muchas de ellas por aquel lugar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eran casi las siete de la tarde. El timbre de la puerta sonó, resonando en toda la casa su melodía tintineante. Desde el piso de arriba se escuchaba cómo la tía Madeleine caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría. Una voz de mujer se oyó una vez abriera la puerta principal. Lavender se asomó a la puerta de su dormitorio, preguntándose quién podría ser.

—Muy buenas tardes—dijo la mujer con voz melosa—. Soy Jazmine Malcolm, vuestra vecina de enfrente—señaló el edificio y se volvió a dirigir hacia la tía Madeleine—. Quería daros la bienvenida a nuestro barrio—dijo ofreciéndole una bandeja repleta de pequeños pastelitos caseros hechos, probablemente, por la mujer.  
—Oh, muchas gracias, señora Malcolm—dijo tía Madeleine sonriente, cogiendo la bandeja con cuidado y depositándola en la mesa que se hallaba a la entrada— Soy Madeleine Dixon.  
—Bienvenidos, pues—añadió con una enorme sonrisa la vecina—. Pero llámame Jazmine, que hay confianza.  
La voz chillona de la señora Malcolm se incrustó en los oídos de Lavender desde las escaleras. Bajó lentamente, acercándose a la entrada, sigilosamente.  
—Y esta jovencita debe ser vuestra hija, ¿verdad?—dijo con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Qué era eso que llevaba puesto en la cara aquella mujer? Se preguntó la joven.  
—No, no. Es nuestra sobrina, Lavender. Mi hermana falleció al dar a luz y mi cuñado...—hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando al aire la frase que la señora Malcolm captó al instante.  
—Lo lamento mucho—dijo con una exagerada mueca de tristeza. Miró a la muchacha y sonrió levemente—. Mi Andrew es más o menos de su edad. Seguro que harán buenas migas—miró su reloj de pulsera y se despidió a gran velocidad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El comienzo de las clases en un centro de estudios para muggles le resultaba de lo más insoportable a Lavender. Nada más comenzar, se perdió varias veces, no sabía para qué servían la mayoría de los materiales que le habían encomendado y había llegado tarde a varias clases. Adaptarse a todo aquello le iba a resultar bastante duro. "Soy mayor de edad, ¿por qué diantres he de pasar por todo esto?" se dijo para sus adentros. Dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos.  
Camino a casa, empezó a repasar todo lo sucedido esa mañana. Debía memorizar un montón de cosas si quería pasar desapercibida sin que la tomaran por un bicho raro. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no vio venir a un muchacho que venía a gran velocidad montado en una especie de "escoba con dos ruedas". Cuando vio que iba a estamparse contra ella, era demasiado tarde y finalmente cayeron al suelo, con todos los libros que la joven sujetaba esparramados por todas partes.

—Lo..., lo siento mucho, no te vi—titubeó el joven—. Iba distraído y no me di cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. ¿Estás bien?  
—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. ¿Qué es eso en lo que montabas?—preguntó extrañada.  
Al escuchar la pregunta, el muchacho alzó una ceja, sorprendido.  
—Es una bici, ¿nunca has visto una o qué?—dijo en tono burlón.  
—¡Oh, sí, claro! Sólo que...—carraspeó un poco y tragó saliva—, creí que era otra cosa, no..., no lo vi bien...  
—¡Cielo santo!—el joven se acercó a Lavender y la observó con detenimiento con sus enormes ojos azules—¿qué te ha ocurrido en el cuello? ¿te mordió un perro enorme o qué?

La joven rubia, ruborizada, se tapó la cicatriz con ambas manos y salió corriendo lo más que pudo, sin mirar atrás, dejando al pobre chico sin respuesta, que fue tras ella hasta que se metió en una pequeña calle y aprovechando que no le veía nadie, se desapareció.

Al llegar a casa, su tía comenzó a regañarla por el modo en que había entrado, pero hizo caso omiso, ya que en su cabeza sólo estaba el día tan frustrante que llevaba. Quería regresar a su antiguo hogar. Desea con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidar este asunto de vivir fingiendo entre muggles. Quería seguir siendo ella misma, no tener que esconderse, no tener que huir para no dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo iba ella a explicar lo de su herida? La tacharían de loca sólo con mencionarlo. Odiaba tener que inventarse historias para salir desapercibida. Echaba de menos todo lo que ella era. Su mundo. Cerró de un portazo al entrar en su dormitorio y se echó en la cama, sin poder evitar el mar de lágrimas que llevaba aguantando tanto tiempo. Esta decisión era únicamente de sus tíos, no de ella. ¿Por qué debía estar ahí? Ya era mayor de edad y podría vivir sola. O tal vez con alguna amiga o... pero no. Sus tíos eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo. Sabía que ella sola no iba a poder sobrevivir. Pensaba en su cicatriz, en cómo se la hizo, en cómo casi pierde la vida. Se enjugó las lágrimas y, tras un rato largo, el sueño la venció finalmente.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Lavender, cariño—comentó tía Madeleine durante el desayuno—. Recuerda que hoy vienen a comer los Malcolm. Así que, por favor, procura no tener nada "mágico" en tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos al pronunciar "mágico".  
La muchacha resopló.  
—Si son todos como esa mujer que se presentó aquí hace días, casi que prefiero perderme en mis cosas "mágicas" con tal de no soportarlo.  
—No seas maleducada, Lavender—dijo mientras se servía un poco de un brebaje muggle al que llamaban "café". Tía Madeleine hizo un gesto de desagrado al tomar un sorbo y dejó la taza encima de la mesa—. Parecen buena gente y tu tío y yo hemos decidido invitarlos a comer para así poder relacionarnos mejor con los nuevos vecinos. Así que, hazme solo ese pequeño favor, Lav, sé buena chica y compórtate como tal—tomó otro trago, esta vez más pequeño, de café y miró a su sobrina—. Además, han dicho que vendrá su hijo Andrew. Le vi el otro día. Es un poco extraño, pero parece buen chico. Seguro que os llevaréis bien.

Después de escuchar las palabras exigentes de su tía, tomó los últimos tragos de su zumo de calabaza (que ella misma se preparó, tras la negativa de su tía de hacerlo), miró a ésta desafiante y subió a su habitación. Una vez allí, recogió a regañadientes todo lo que pudiera ser "mágico". Cuando hubo acabado, respiró hondo y se sentó al borde de su cama. En esos momentos, era cuando más echaba de menos a sus amigos. Sobretodo a Parvati, su mejor amiga. Con ella compartía siempre todos sus secretos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Era algo así como su confesora. Añoraba esos momentos en los que se pasaban horas y horas hablando, chismorreando sobre lo que había pasado a lo largo del día. En definitiva, echaba en falta su vida en Hogwarts. Tía Madeleine le comentó que fue a visitarla mientras estuvo inconsciente en San Mungo y que, entre lágrimas, dijo que deseaba y esperaba que despertara. Según su tía, no estuvo más que unos pocos minutos, puesto que sus padres se la llevaron en seguida. Miró su escritorio, se dirigió frente a él y, sacando un trozo de pergamino, comenzó a escribirle a su vieja amiga.

No sabía cuanto rato llevaba escribiendo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su tía estaba pidiéndole desde el piso inferior que la ayudara a preparar la mesa. En nada llegarían los vecinos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que invitar a esta gente? No me apetece nada tener que aguantar las absurdas cosas de los muggles...  
—No hables así de ellos, Lavender. No los juzgues antes de conocerlos—le replicó tía Madeleine.  
—A mi tampoco es que me hagan mucha gracia, pequeña—comentó tío Bernard desde detrás de un periódico muggle—, pero si queremos adaptarnos a su vida cotidiana, lo mejor será relacionarse con ellos.  
—Pero es que yo no quiero adaptarme a su "vida cotidiana". Me gustaba la mía tal cual era. Siempre podíamos habernos mudado a otra parte del mundo donde la magia esté bien recibida.  
—Ya lo sé, pequeña, pero aquí no se está tan mal del todo.  
—Ya pero...  
—Deja de quejarte y prueba un poco de esto que acabo de hacer—la interrumpió tía Madeleine.

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco y, sin rechistar más, cogió el gran cucharón que su tía le ofreció y se lo metió en la boca, sin apenas soplar. Tras mantener el contacto media milésima de segundo con la lengua, sintió una tremenda quemazón en ésta, algo que hizo que se sacara de golpe el cucharón y derramara en su camisa el resto de su contenido.

—¡Mira que eres bruta cuando quieres!—exclamó tía Madeleine.  
—¡Y yo qué sabía que estaba ardiendo!Pensé que estaría más tibio.  
—Anda, sube y ve a cambiarte. No quiero que los Malcolm te vean así.

Y dicho esto, la joven se desapareció hasta su habitación, del cual, parecía que se pasaba la vida metida allí. Abrió con brusquedad el armario. Aún sentía el dolor ardiente en la punta de su lengua. Recordó tener una poción que aliviaría ese dolor. Sacó el baúl donde metió todas sus pertenencias mágicas y, con un movimiento de varita, exclamó: "Alohomora" e hizo que éste se abriera. Rebuscó entre sus cientos de miles de cosas y no consiguió encontrar la susodicha pócima. Tuvo que recurrir a otro hechizo para poder atraerlo. Una vez tuvo la diminuta botellita entre sus manos, la abrió y bebió el brebaje que llevaba. Estaba bastante amargo, para su gusto, pero qué poción era de buen agrado al paladar. Al menos hizo efecto y ya no le dolía la lengua.

—Dime que eso no se trata de whisky...—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Lavender se sobresaltó al escucharlo y, acto seguido, comenzó a gritarle y lanzarle todo tipo de cosas que tenía a mano.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES EN MI DORMITORIO, DEGENERADO?!—comenzó a gritar la rubia, mientras le lanzaba una lámpara que tenía en su mesita—¿Es que no te han enseñado que a llamar antes de entrar o qué?—se paró un momento para observar al joven muchacho que esquivaba todos los objetos que le arrojaba. No, no podía ser lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Era él!—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?  
—Vaya genio que tiene la señorita—dijo el muchacho frotándole la frente, la cual fue impactada con un extraño objeto metálico que no pudo esquivar a tiempo.  
—¿Genio? ¿Te presentas en mi cuarto, así, sin avisar, dándome un susto de muerte y todavía tengo genio?  
—¡Qué va! Si eres de lo más adorable del mundo. ¡Sí, señor!—dijo el muchacho en tono de burla—¿Eso es salsa de tomate?  
—Sí, pero... un momento. No tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicaciones. Ni siquiera sé qué carajos haces en mi habitación, por no mencionar, que no sé por qué estás en mi casa...  
—Tu madre me mandó avisarte para que bajaras de una vez, que estabas tardando demasiado.  
—No es mi madre. Es mi tía—dijo resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y tiene toda la pinta de que tú seas el hijo de la vecina, ¿no es así?  
Otra enorme sonrisa se asomó por la cara del chico. No sabía si era por el sarcasmo de aquella sonrisa o qué era, pero conseguía sacarla de quicio.  
—Andrew Malcolm, para serviros, joven damisela—hizo lo que parecía una especie de reverencia y cogió una mano de la rubia, besándosela a continuación.  
—Lavender Brown..., ¿caballero?—contestó alzando una ceja.  
—Encantado, joven Lavender. Si sois tan amable de acompañarme hasta la mesa, sería un gran orgullo para este humilde plebeyo.

No estaba del todo segura, pero el tono sarcástico del muchacho estaba resultándole hasta divertido.

—He de cambiar mis ropajes, que se encuentran aún manchados de salsa de tomate. Si sois tan amable de abandonar mis aposentos para poder ponerme ropa limpia, será un honor que me acompañéis hasta el gran comedor—una pequeña risita se apoderó de la muchacha.  
—Por supuesto, excelencia. Como vos gustéis.—hizo otra reverencia y salió por la puerta, donde se quedó esperando a la rubia.

La comida estaba resultando de lo más normal. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como tía Madeleine esperaba. La comida (que sacó de una receta que le envió Molly Weasley)le salió exquisita y nadie pudo resistirse a repetir. Incluso Lavender, que llevaba semanas sin apenas probar bocado, lo había hecho. Pero la tranquilidad pronto se acabó cuando Pepita, la lechuza de Lavender, entró por la ventana del comedor. La señora Malcolm comenzó a gritar como una histérica.

—¿Pero qué es ese bicho?  
—Es mi lechuza, señora Malcolm—respondió Lavender mientras atrapaba al pequeño animal.  
—¿Y qué hace en nuestra mesa y no en su jaula, jovencita?—le reprendió su tía Madeleine severamente.  
—Creo que traer una carta—contestó Andrew, percatándose de ella entre las patas del ave.  
—No controlo las llegadas de Pepita. No pensé que regresaría tan pronto—se defendió la rubia mientras desataba la carta de las patas de su mascota.  
—¿Y... y... cómo es que trae la mensajería esa... cosa?—preguntó con cara de pavor la señora Malcolm.  
—Porque llevo entrenándola para ello desde que me la regaló mi padre a los once años—contestó la aludida con seguridad. Se sorprendió de lo crédulo que quedó—. Es así como me comunico con mis amigos  
—¡Increíble! ¿Sabe hacer algo más?—exclamó Andrew, sorprendido.  
—No, es una lechuza mensajera. Nada del otro mundo.  
—Jovencita—replicó Madeleine—, llévate ese bicho a su sitio. No me apetece que llene todo el comedor de sus sucios excrementos.  
—Vamos, Pepita, que aquí no somos bien recibidos...—cogió a su peculiar amiga y salió en dirección a su dormitorio.

Metió a Pepita en su jaula y sacó la carta que le trajo. Leyó el remitente. Era de Hermione, para su sorpresa. No pensaba recibir respuesta, no era al menos su intención. Abrió con cautela el sobre y sacó el trozo de papel escrito con la peculiar y perfecta caligrafía que caracterizaba tanto a Hermione.

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, señorita Brown—dijo en tono irónico Andrew al entrar inesperadamente en la estancia.  
—Y tú tienes la manía de entrar sin avisar en los cuartos de las chicas, por lo que puedo comprobar—dijo mientras doblaba la carta y la metía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.  
—Lo siento, bella dama, pero es que me llamó la atención el detalle de la lechuza trayendo el correo—una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho—. Es lo más disparatado y a la vez interesante que he visto en la vida.  
—¿Una lechuza trayendo una carta, interesante? Pero si no es nada en comparación con...—hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando que no podía hablar más de la cuenta—. Sí, en cierto modo, es interesante.  
—Bueno, sí que hay algo más interesante que tu lechuza—esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la muchacha despacio.  
—¿En serio? ¿El qué?—ella lo miró con intriga.  
—Tú—susurró muy cerca de ella.  
—¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices...?—se le enrojecieron las mejillas de repente.

Andrew sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo color fucsia y se lo ofreció a la rubia.

—Se te cayó esto el otro día, cuando nos chocamos accidentalmente. Fui tras de ti para devolvértelo, pero cuando torciste por una esquina, desapareciste.  
—¿Me viste desaparecer?—dijo abriendo los ojos exageradamente, algo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Andrew.  
—Me encanta tu sentido del humor—dijo entre risas.  
—No era esa mi intención...  
—No importa—le sonrió nuevamente, cogió el pañuelo y se lo rodeó por el cuello, tapándole la horrenda cicatriz—. Pienso que no deberías ocultar nada. Eres hermosa por sí sola.

Le sonrió ampliamente, dejándola sin saber qué contestar. Salió por la puerta, sin decir más nada. Lavender se quedó pensativa unos instantes tras esas palabras. Se asomó a la ventana, observando cómo salía de casa con sus padres. Como si supiera que lo estaba observando, Andrew se giró, miró a Lavender, le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, entrando en el portal del edificio de enfrente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Realmente había alguien podría fijarse en ella a pesar de tener semejante huella en su cuerpo? Para la bella Lavender era un hecho que jamás encontraría alguien que la pudiera mirar sin darse cuenta de la enorme marca. Cada vez que se miraba en un espejo se odiaba a sí misma. No, no era culpable de que aquella bestia la atacara de esa manera tan desgarradora. Ni de que casi acabara con su vida. Pero se odiaba, debió de haber sido más intuitiva y haber previsto ese ataque. Tantas horas en la clase de adivinación con la Profesora Trelawney para esto. Si no llega a ser por Hermione, quien la rescató de una muerte segura, estaría haciéndole compañía a todos aquellos que perecieron en la batalla. Tuvo demasiada suerte. Su rostro comenzaba a demacrarse, debido a los efectos secundarios de la pócima que debía tomar para no transformarse en una bestia. Aunque el medimago que la trató le aseguró que aquella nueva poción mejorada haría que desapareciera por completo, pero que el tratamiento iba a ser lento y duradero. Recordó entonces, cuando cursaba su tercer año en Hogwarts, un desconocido, por aquel entonces, profesor Lupin, sufría del mismo mal que ella padecía en ese momento. Aunque la medicina mágica había avanzado bastante y, con suerte, en pocos años estaría limpia de cualquier resto licántropo de su sangre. Respiró profundamente y le regresó a la mente su vecino. A pesar de ser un poco entrometido, tenía algo que le llamaba bastante la atención. Su sonrisa pícara, le hacía sacar su lado más rebelde; sus enormes ojos azules hacían que te perdieras como en un mar profundo; y ese aspecto desaliñado era de lo más encantador. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose la idea de que pudiera haber algo más que una simple amistad entre ambos. Jamás podría explicarle todo lo que le ocurría, el motivo por el que debía alejarse de él. Sería lo mejor para ambos. Además, seguramente encontraría alguna muchacha que no le diera tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Ojalá la dulce y alegre Lavender de hacía unos pocos meses pudiera regresar. Pero se quedó atrás y tardaría en regresar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los intentos por evitar a Andrew a toda costa no estaban resultando tan fáciles como ella pensaba. No sólo era el hecho de que vivía en el edificio de enfrente, sino que diariamente compartían clases en el centro de estudios muggle al que asistía. Por más que ignorara su presencia, él se acercaba más. Los pasillos, normalmente siempre llenos de alumnos, se hacían más estrechos cuando pasaba por su lado. Una mañana, ocurrió lo que más temía. Tras acabar las clases, se dirigió hasta su taquilla y allí descubrió una nota. En ella se podía leer: "Te espero en el parque de Los Cerezos a las 6:15 p.m. Está dos manzanas detrás de mi edificio. No faltes. Es importante. Andrew". Se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo y, de camino a casa, reflexionó sobre si asistir a la cita o no.

Las seis y cuarto se aproximaban y Lavender aún seguía indecisa. Seguía preguntándose qué razón le había llevado a Andrew a citarle en ese lugar. Fuese lo que fuese, finalmente se decidió a asistir a la cita. Ya iba siendo hora de plantarle cara al asunto y dejarle claro que solo podrían ser amigos. Caminó despacio hasta el parque, segura de sí misma y con paso firme. Lo vio a lo lejos, apoyado en su bicicleta. El viento le alborotaba su cabello castaño y se ajustó la gorra que llevaba entre las manos. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras se acercaba hasta él y el corazón de la chica le latía con fuerza. Nada más postrarse frente a él, le extendió una mano, esperando que se la tomara.

—¿Me permite, bella dama?—le dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente. La intriga cada vez era mayor.

Y sin mediar más palabras, tomó la mano del chico, que a continuación, cogió en peso a la rubia, la montó encima del manillar de su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear. Sin saber cual era el destino que Andrew le tenía preparado, Lavender ya tenía en mente las palabras exactas que pensaba utilizar para acabar con todo aquello. Aún así, pensó, disfrutaría del momento. Sabía que no la estaba llevando a ningún sitio cualquiera. Sabía que debía ser especial. Al menos para él. Y lo era, claro que lo era. Llegaron a un camino un tanto pedroso, lo cual Andrew le pidió que se agarrara fuerte para no caerse. Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos de recorrido y el final del camino estaba a punto de llegar. El color verde del lugar predominaba de manera asombrosa. A lo lejos, se podía visualizar un enorme lago, decorado por unos frondosos árboles y cientos de miles de flores silvestres de diversos colores. Cerca de ellas revoloteaban unas cuantas mariposas de vivos colores. Aquella imagen parecía sacado del mismísimo paraíso. Lavender bajó nada más se pararon en la orilla del lago. Observaba cada detalle que veía. Era la primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que no veía nada tan bello como aquel lugar. El sonido del agua era tan relajante que te podías perder en un profundo sueño. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo la suave brisa le acariciaba su fina piel. Abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante.

—¿Te gusta?  
—No. Me encanta—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
—Me alegro.  
—¿Puedo preguntar por qué me has traído hasta aquí?  
—Este es el lugar más especial que conozco. No suele venir mucha gente y mucho menos en esta época del año. Vengo aquí a menudo a relajarme, a evadirme en mis propios pensamientos, a reflexionar sobre las cosas que me pasan o a olvidarme del mundo.  
—Sin duda alguna, es un lugar bastante especial.  
—Es mucho más que eso. Es mágico.  
—Sí, tiene su encanto.  
—¿Tú crees en la magia, Lav?

Escuchar su nombre así, le pareció divertido, pero la pregunta que le formuló, le pareció aún más.

—Tal vez.  
—Pues yo sí que creo.  
—¿A sí?—dijo curiosa, arqueando una ceja—¿Y qué es lo que crees?  
—Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza—dijo sonrojándose.  
—Tranquilo, no me voy a reír ni nada por el estilo.  
—Pues pienso que hay una especie de mundo paralelo, en el que todo es ideal. En el que la magia está por todas partes y hace que este mundo sea más alegre y especial.  
—Bueno, la magia también puede traerte problemas, ¿eh?—dijo soltando una leve carcajada la rubia.  
—¿Problemas? ¿Cómo cuales, si puede saberse?  
—Siempre se te puede volver en tu contra algún hechizo, puedes encontrar personas que la usen para hacer el mal o incluso...—hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró levemente y prosiguió—, o incluso provocarte la muerte.  
—Vaya... ¿sabes que estás destrozando el momento mágico?  
—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero el mundo mágico no se aleja tanto del mundo real. Aunque he de reconocer que también tiene muchas otras cosas buenas. Puedes volar cuanto quieras, sentir el viento azotándote la cara, llegar a lugares en sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, realizar hechizos de lo más diversos, descubrir criaturas que jamás pensaste que existían.  
—Eso suena bastante jugoso, la verdad—dijo entre risas—. Lástima que sólo estén en nuestra imaginación.  
—Sí, una pena—¿en serio estaba manteniendo una conversación así con él? Le resultaba tan extraño, que estuvo a punto de confesarle todo.

El chico se acercó a ella tanto, que las palabras le acariciaban el rostro a la joven de cabellos de oro.

—Tú tienes ese algo mágico que no sé explicar.  
—¿Algo mágico? ¿A qué te refieres?—el tono de sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse.  
—A que eres la chica más especial que jamás he conocido. Ese halo de misterio que te ronda siempre, hace que me interese cada día por ti, por saber más. No digo que me cuentes todo, pero sí que ansío conocer todo acerca de ti. Desde el momento en que me choqué contigo en ese cruce, supe que eras diferente. Llevo semanas observándote. Sé que eres diferente, no eres como las demás chicas. Me gusta esa risa tonta que te sale cuando no sabes qué decir, cuando te quedas pensativa enfrascada en vete a saber qué, que te lleve una eternidad averiguar la combinación de tu taquilla, que no sepas casi nunca de lo que te hablo, aunque sea lo más normal del mundo. Y es por eso por lo que sé que hay algo que no te atreves a contar por temor al qué dirán. Y por eso mismo, espero, no, deseo que algún día, no hoy, ni ahora, sino cuando te sientas cómoda y segura de ti misma, puedas confiar en mi para contarme eso que te pasa por esa cabecita.  
—No es que tenga miedo, es que simplemente no puedo contarlo.  
—¿Tan horrible es?  
—Sí. Además, va más allá de eso.  
—No creo que haya nada en este mundo tan horrible como para ocultarlo de esa manera.  
—Tal vez sí o tal vez no. En tal caso, no puedo o no debo hablar sobre ello.  
—Y una vez más, sacaste a la Lavender enigmática que tanto me llama la atención—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Andrew, yo no es que no quiera...

Y, sin dejarla terminar la frase, la cogió por el mentón, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco y las piernas le flanqueaban. Andrew la sujetó con fuerza, entre risas y la abrazó con ternura.

—¿Sabes? Ahora no quiero saber ese secreto—comentó sonriente.  
—¿Y ese cambio a qué se debe?  
—A que me gustas tal como eres. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, debe quedar atrás. Además, me gusta verte sonreír. Y si recordar el pasado vas a dejar de hacerlo, ya no quiero saberlo. Eso, y que una vez que lo sepa, se acabó el misterio y adiós magia—dijo entre risas.

Lavender lo abrazó, olvidando el motivo por el que estaba allí, olvidando el dolor, olvidando todo en general. Sólo estaban ellos dos, en ese maravilloso lugar que, sin duda, era un paraíso. Tal vez algún día, le confiara ese secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón al chaval entrometido. Pero en ese momento sólo quería disfrutar de aquel momento mágico.


End file.
